I am not dead yet
by Jazmin1396
Summary: ¿Puede un hombre sobrevivir a una traición? ¿Y si es la luz de su vida la que se aleja? Alexi Laiho & Janne Wirman BirthDayGift para mi "mejor amigo"


I am not dead yet

Notas: Konbanwa minna, este shot está dedicado a Mateo Quintero, con quien empezamos a escribirlo hace algunos años… -¡te quiero, idiota!- y cumple hoy dos décadas de vida en este mundo… ¡póngase a estudiar, ctm!

En fin, los personajes son Alexi y Janne, de Children of Bodom, una banda de sexys muchachos fineses que admiro desde hace años.

…

La luz apagada, innumerables botellas en el suelo y un joven rubio sentado en medio de la oscuridad, sollozando y maldiciendo todo en lo que una vez creyó.

Con un "clic" las luces se encendieron, cegándolo momentáneamente, ¿quién pudo violentar la seguridad del edificio? Había ordenado expresamente que no se le molestara.

-A… apágalas- alcanzó a decir, esa maldita luz quemaba sus pupilas, no podía soportar el dolor de sus ojos ya enrojecidos y cansados por el incesante llanto de las últimas noches.

Sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban, elevándolo del suelo, llevándolo a una superficie suave y mullida al tiempo que era cubierto por una frazada y un cálido torso al que no tardó en aferrarse con fuerza.

-¿Por qué, Alexi?- Al reconocer esa voz no pudo hacer sino romper nuevamente en un ruidoso llanto, los espasmos le dominaban mientras Janne trataba de tranquilizarlo, desenredando con sus dedos la larga y rubia cabellera. -¿por qué?- repitió, esta vez más como un lamento, de alguna forma logró que lo viera a los ojos, aunque solo pudo distinguir penumbras, las gotas que caían del rostro de Alexi surcaban sus manos, humedeciéndolas.

Sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna, así que se acercó a los labios temblorosos del muchacho, haciendo que se estremeciera en sus brazos, abrazándolo más y más fuerte, venciéndolo.

-Janne, yo…- intentó decir al recuperar el aliento, pero no logró articular una palabra, dos dedos le impedían gentilmente que se causara más daño.

-Perdóname, Alexi- le interrumpió- Perdóname por no haber estado ahí… lo siento.

Esta vez las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Janne, arrepentido besaba las manos del rubio, magníficas al tocar la guitarra, en esos días se habían convertido en verdaderos instrumentos de tortura; ascendió hasta sus muñecas, lamiendo las largas cicatrices, tratando de sanar sus heridas, de mitigar el dolor.

-No tienes idea… realmente no la tienes.- Suspiró profundamente mientras Janne le adormecía en su cuello. – Era mi vida, mi vida… y lo jodió todo. Todo al infierno… debiste verlos, jodiendo como bestias... –en voz ahogada revivía todo, asido fuertemente al cuerpo de su amigo, hermano y amante.

No era un secreto para nadie; Alisha fue el motivo, el eje de cambio para la vida de Alexi; lejos de hospitales y psiquiatras, de las navajas y el ácido… Alisha lo fue todo.

Flash Back

Una noche increíble, tal y como la habían planificado durante varios meses: cierre del tour. El espectáculo quebró con creces las expectativas y a pesar de estar rendidos se encontraban dispuestos para una noche de saludable desenfreno. El aroma a rock y juventud es inconfundible y se difuminaba en tanto los minutos pasaban en acelerada cadencia. Reíanse los muchachos, entre el humo ascendente, los vapores alcohólicos y los besos de sus chicas, el bar estaba a tope y Alexi se hallaba en medio de un _trip_ memorable, salió intentando no caer; las cosas pasaban muy lentamente a su alrededor, captaba detalles casi imperceptibles a los sentidos en su estado normal y bueno… buscaba a su chica, Alisha.

Su búsqueda terminó en los servicios del lugar y la escena que ahí se desarrollaba marchitó su mirada y su sonrisa; Alisha estaba ahí sin duda alguna, siendo follada violentamente por un imbécil cualquiera. El hardcore sofocaba sus estridentes gemidos, ella pedía más y más a viva voz…

Naturalmente Alexi no actuó como un caballero, menos aún como un ser racional; arremetió contra la pareja abofeteándola a ella y asfixiándolo a él. Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir.

Pudo matarlo con facilidad, de eso estaba seguro. En ese instante no sentía nada, no veía nada; en su retina se reproducía la misma secuencia una y otra vez, entonces llegaron los demás, todos menos Janne, él se había despedido al finalizar el concierto para ver a sus padres.

Alexi desapareció del mundo por muchas semanas, por dentro el alcohol alimentaba sus esperanzas, pensaba y creía fervientemente que Alisha lo buscaría, que haría algo maravilloso para obtener su perdón, que regresaría arrepentida con el firme propósito de pertenecerle para la eternidad,... nunca volvió a verla.

End Flash Back

-Esa perra… Olvídate de ella, era una pérdida antes de conocerte y lo seguirá siendo, puedo jurarlo- Dijo entre dientes, con furia y desdén.

La mano de Janne se deslizaba cadenciosamente por la espalda del rubio muchacho, realmente lo necesitaba y la culpabilidad que sentía se disipaba en cada espiración, la calma arribaba en un vaho espeso que los envolvía dulcemente a los dos, hasta quedar dormidos.

Sería una mentira vil afirmar que todo volvería a ser como antes, tal vez sería mejor con esfuerzo y amor… sólo de los dos.


End file.
